


Feels Like Home

by maybefreak



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally going to be a one-shot but i wanna write more tumblr prompts, so here </p><p>Title was taken from I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I found this writing prompt on tumblr "imagine person B of your otp uses person A as a pillow" and I couldn't resist.
> 
> This is set pre-hiatus. 
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I reeeally like writing Chubby!Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Imagine Person A of your otp using Person B as a pillow"

"Pete?" Patrick mumbled, voice low and groggy from sleep. "What're you doing?" 

Subconsciously, Pete had rolled over and curled against Patrick's side, with a tattooed arm around his waist and his head laying on Patrick's belly.

Pete didn't answer, just snuggled into his boyfriend more. 

"Pete. Get off." Patrick whined. 

"Nope."

"Nope?" 

"You're comfy."

Patrick rolled his eyes, and shoved at Pete's shoulder, but Pete's superior height and muscle mass wasn't exactly helping his case.

But Patrick was really, really uncomfortable. Not physically--he would've loves having Pete so close to him under any other circumstances. But at the moment, he was feeling pretty damn unsexy with Pete's head resting on his round stomach. Patrick knew he wasn't thin, he's seen his chubby cheeks and his plump body. The way his stomach protruded out past his waistband. And he'd also seen Pete's past lovers, with their thin figures and sharp cheekbones. He knew that Pete could do better, frankly. 

"Yeah," Patrick sighed, " and pillows are comfy, too. We have an abundance of pillows." 

"I'm your boyfriend. I have these privileges."

Pete adored every inch of Patrick, though. He loved his beautiful little boyfriend, with his round cheeks and gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Your logic is flawed, Wentz." 

"Well, maybe if you embraced your cuddliness, I wouldn't have to resort to such flawed logic."

Patrick sighed, defeated. Pete grinned against the soft flesh of Patrick's tummy. His fingers crept up Patrick's shirt and toyed with the soft skin, stroking the swell of his chub gently. Patrick squirmed, but was becoming more and more welcoming of the affection. 

"You're better than any pillow." 

"I don't get how you like this."

"There isn't anything to dislike, Trick."

Patrick ran a finger through Pete's soft hair, and smiled softly.

"Good to know." Patrick sighed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP isn't dating yet. Person A has the habit of using emojis whenever they're tired. Person B confesses that they love A over text and A, now super tired, accidentally uses a sweating emoji or a mad emoji, then passes out from being too tired. Person A wakes up the next morning and sees B texted back "K sorry I hope we can be friends still" so A freaks out and goes "WAIT NO I LOVE YOU 2 IM SORRY"

Patrick and Pete texted nightly. It was as normal as brushing your teeth, for Pete. 

They'd been friends since the 9th grade, back when Pete was having his emo phase and Patrick wore trucker hats. They'd always gotten along great, well, maybe a little bit more than great. Pete and Patrick loved each other. 

Now in their 20s, they had only grown closer over the years. Whenever they were both free, it seemed like they were watching movies on Patrick's couch. It was moments like those that made Pete realize he was in love with Patrick. 

They had been texting one night, and Pete was exhausted, but he didn't want to end their conversation. His eyelids felt all heavy, and he was contemplating getting a Monster from the fridge, when a new text came in. 

'I love you, Pete' 

Pete yawned, and his finger slipped over the keyboard. He must have pressed send, but he passed out.

Patrick, meanwhile, had kinda just had his heart crushed. It made sense, why Pete didn't like him. Pete was straight. Pete was older, and prettier, and more perfect. 

Patrick shook his head, and sent a quick sorry text, then shut his phone off, and fell into his own sleep.

The next morning, Pete snapped awake. Shit! He'd forgotten about Patrick. He reopened their conversation, and frowned as he read it.

He'd told him he loved him, and Pete replied with a fucking angry face emoji. Patrick's reply, a 'sorry, I hope this doesn't make things weird. I don't wanna lose you as a friend' 

So Pete felt like the hugest piece of shit ever. He probably was the hugest piece of shit ever. Patrick was just so innocent, and he never in a million years wanted to hurt him. 

He dialed Patrick's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Patrick's voice answered after a few moments. He sounded fuzzy. He must've just woken up.

"PATRICK. Oh my God, I'm so so sorry. I--I was tired and I fell asleep right after I sent it, and I didn't know what I did until just now. Oh my God, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Pete. It's okay. Relax." Patrick paused, taking a shaky breath. "You love me?" 

"Yeah, Trick. Ive loved you since I was 14."

"Pete, can you come over? I'd much rather do this in person."

Pete grinned. "I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if this is bad. I wrote it in like half an hour. -Jxoxo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A dyeing their hair bright green. How does person B react?"

Pete studied his new hair in the mirror, mildly horrified. The bottle said "Peacock Blue". 

Peacock blue my ass, he thought. 

What stared back at him was bright green, and pretty fucking hideous. The dye job wasn't even consistent; forest green in one patch, and vomit green in others. God, Patrick would never let him hear the end of this. 

He tried to wash his hair, shampooing and conditioning at least 4 times, his child-like optimism saying "maybe the dye isnt set yet!"

But it was. It was excruciatingly permanent. 

"Babe?" Patrick called through the bathroom door. "You've been in there a while, you okay?" 

"That depends what you classify 'okay'" 

He chuckled. "May I come in, then?" 

Pete opened the door, and Patrick's jaw dropped. 

"Jesus, Pete! What did you do?!" 

"Don't look at me. I'm hideous." Pete deadpanned, covering his face with his hands. Patrick was hunched in on himself, laughing hysterically. 

"You're being ridiculous." Patrick said, once he calmed himself. "It isn't so bad.." 

"You liar."

"Yeah.. you're right. It's bad." 

Pete pouted. "Having fun, laughing at my pain? Does this give you joy?" 

"Don't pout." Pat said, wrapping his arms around Pete's neck, kissing him. "Want me to go get you more blonde toner?"

"Please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A finally having enough money to buy person B a ring so they can get married. Also imagine person A's face when they finally place the ring on person B's grave, sweetly whispering "We can be together now... finally" as they cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I'm having a shitty week so why not make the mood even gloomier

Pete finally did it. His years (3 to be exact) of working several jobs was finally gonna pay off. Now he could finally buy Patrick a ring. 

He'd had this planned out in his head forever. The ring was simple, a small gold band, exactly the size of Patrick's ring finger. But Patrick liked simple. He would love it.

The minute that he bought it, he was in his car, driving to where Patrick lived, which was not very far from his own house, only maybe a mile or two. He made sure of that. He wanted Patrick always close to him. 

Approaching the cemetery, Pete couldn't keep from shedding a few tears. This was it, he thought. This is what he'd wanted for so long for. 

He got out of his car and walked the few meters to Patrick's grave, crying softly the whole way. He reached the tomb stone and his knees gave out. 

'Patrick Martin Stumph  
Beloved Son'

No, Pete thought. Beloved son and boyfriend. That kind of thing was exactly why Patrick had done it. Killed himself when he was just 24.

His family couldn't accept him for who he was, or loving who he loved. He came out to his parents, and they immediately asked him to pack up his things and leave. He was happy with Pete, and Pete knew that damn well, but he also knew that not being able to see his own family on Christmas was destroying him. 

"I wish you hadn't done it, Trick. Your family are bastards, so what? We didn't need them." 

When Pete found Patrick that one night, and checked for a pulse, and didn't find a pulse, he noticed the piece of paper clenched in Patrick's cold fist. Mainly cursing his family and telling them that this was their fault (Pete, out of the good of his heart, made sure Patricks family didnt ever see it), and the only line to Pete was, 

'Pete, I'm sorry. I love you. Just remember all the good times we had'

Pete couldnt control his crying after that line. That's what his mom would tell him when a relative died, not what youre supposed to hear from your boyfriend. 

"But it's okay now Patrick," He whispered, setting the ring in the velvet box on the top of the stone, "because we can be together now... finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna delete this whoops


End file.
